Janewakotay
Janewakotay is the het ship between Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay from the Star Trek fandom. Canon Season 2 RESOLUTIONS On a beautiful planet in the Delta Quadrant, Commander Chakotay, and Captain Kathryn Janeway are awakened from their stasis units by The Doctor, who reports that they have been in stasis for seventeen days. He regrets to inform them that, despite all his and Kes' efforts, he has not discovered a cure for the disease the two officers have been infected with. It appears that the only way the two officers can avoid developing the deadly symptoms is to remain on the planet, where an unknown element is able to protect them from the disease's effects. He says that the only thing he can think of is contacting the medically advanced Vidiians. Janeway terminates the com link to discuss the situation with Chakotay, and both agree that the Vidiians would most likely attack the crew for body parts rather than offer aid. Chakotay asks if they could live with themselves after sending the USS Voyager into that kind of danger. Janeway's implied answer is no. Janeway hails Lieutenant Tuvok and asks him if he had heard The Doctor's report. When Tuvok replies that he has, Janeway informs him that she is turning over command of Voyager to him on a permanent basis. She orders him to set a course for the Alpha Quadrant, and, despite what The Doctor says, not to contact the Vidiians. Tuvok acknowledges that he understood Janeway's orders. Janeway informs Tuvok that she will prepare a message for the crew. Janeway and Chakotay begin to pick around at their things transported to them. She lists of a dizzying array of research equipment with determined optimism, assuring Chakotay that she is confident of finding a cure. Chakotay begins carrying their makeshift shelter over, and asks her which way she wanted it. She says to put the gray on the outside and the beige on the inside, because she has always looked better in beige. Janeway states that it might be fun to rough it for a while. Chakotay remarks that with shelter, furniture, tricorders, and a replicator, it was too rough for him. Janeway replies that they do not, however, have a bathtub, and when Chakotay inquires as to what she means, she says that a bath is her favorite way of relaxing. She also tells him that, since they aren't in a command structure any more, that he should call her Kathryn. A little unnerved, he tells her that she should give him a few days on that. Chakotay is secretly building something in the woods, which arouses Janeway's curiosity. Day 24 on the planet, Janeway is taking a bath in the tub that Chakotay built in the woods. Meanwhile, a rustling around their modular shelter startles her. She calls for Chakotay who rushes outside with a phaser and a SIMs beacon. He aims the light from the beacon at the rustling sound and they discover a primate. Showing Janeway and Chakotay on the planet, Janeway expresses her concern with Chakotay's increasing closeness and feels as though he has given up. That it seems as though he is more focused on making a home than on finding a cure. He tell her he can't think of that if it doesn't happen. Janeway says someday she may have to accept that there is no cure, but not today. As Janeway heads into the forest to check her traps, she sees the same primate while collecting insect samples. As the primate begins shrieking a warning, the weather changes violently with dark clouds and a plasma storm, causing Janeway to fall several times as she makes her way back to the shelter. The plasma storm has damaged much of the structure they live in. Chakotay holds Janeway as debris falls around them. When the storm clears, Janeway and Chakotay head outside with tricorders and find extensive damage. Janeway's research has been destroyed and she says she will not be able to continue it. Chakotay says he's sorry. Janeway is disappointed but decides to let it go. As Janeway and Chakotay are clearing the branches, Chakotay discusses building additional rooms. He used to build log cabins with his dad. Janeway says her family used to go camping. Chakotay suggests the camping trips helped prepare her for life here. She says this place is much better than the camping trips and he smiles and remarks that's the first time she's said anything positive about their situation. They see the primate again and Janeway says she senses intelligence in him and believes he tried to warn her about the plasma storm. Chakotay says he doubts the primate can be domesticated. Janeway says they have the rest of their lives to try. Inside, Chakotay massages Janeway because of her sore neck. He says he's had a lot of practice because his mother used to get a sore neck and he was the only one she trusted not to make it worse. After a minute or two, Janeway steps back and formally says good night. The next morning, Janeway expresses her concern by suggesting they define parameters between the two. Chakotay tells a story about a male warrior who is asked by a female warrior to join her tribe, and how he learns to put her needs first. She asks him if the story is really "an ancient legend." He admits it isn't, but introducing it that way "just made it easier to say." They both smile and touch hands across the table. Janeway is planting Talaxian tomatoes when Chakotay comes out to ask her for an opinion on a boat he plans on building. She shows him the tomato plants. Chakotay asks her if she hated gardening as well as camping when she was a child. She says yes. They go inside to look at the plans for the boat, and hear a com signal from Voyager. Tuvok, through the com link, states that they have the medicine needed to treat their condition on board and will arrive in thirty hours. They pack everything up. On board Voyager, she thanks the crew and then she and Chakotay discuss ship's status, back in their formal roles as captain and first officer. Fanon On AO3, Janewakotay is the most written relationship for Janeway and Chakotay. It is also the most written relationship in the Star Trek: Voyager tag, and the third most written in the Star Trek tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Janeway/Chakotay tag on FanFiction.net Navigation